


【超蝙】克拉克是快槍俠 (無腦短篇PWP/0719一發完)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Comic, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗概 : 關於氪星人一次只有十分鐘，卻可以來好幾次的故事。





	【超蝙】克拉克是快槍俠 (無腦短篇PWP/0719一發完)

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜、OOC預警

第一次被射滿臉的時候，除了微微驚嚇-超人吃了鳳梨 ? ! -以外，布魯斯其實偷偷的有點小愉悅。

他不怎麼幫別人做這個，通常都是被服務居多。今天第一次幫現任男友口，對方還不到五分鐘就繳械，只能證明蝙蝠俠無論在任何方面都是個天才。

應該吧。

兩人享受了手忙腳亂但仍激情四射的前戲-感謝老天，偉恩大宅的床有夠堅固-終於來到實戰部分。克拉克偏大的尺寸沒能難倒世界最佳拍檔，反正哥譚寶貝有的是錢，不缺各式口味與功能的潤滑劑。

並且，蝙蝠俠總是準備萬全。

被狠狠撐開的部位已經初顯紅腫，而克拉克甚至都還沒開始衝刺。他們用了最古老的傳教士體位，方便一邊愛撫對方一邊欣賞戀人的反應。

"呃啊...慢一點......克拉克 ! "

才正要進入狀態的布魯斯被對方突然的猛衝搞得吸氣連連，還沒弄清發生了什麼事卻感覺到體內異常的濕潤。

他推開身上仍有些顫抖，整個人有些放空的男友，發現對方竟然又一次先自己達到高潮。

儘管做愛到一半被打斷十分令人不爽，骨子裡優異的偵探精神依舊戰勝了正憤怒撓著枕頭的布魯西。

布魯斯好奇的用手碰了碰那根濕淋淋，仍保持硬挺且緩緩吐出白濁的肉棒。那可憐的東西只是微微一跳，繼續昂揚指向自己。

"這算是......氪星人的特殊生理習性嗎 ? " 

"比起地球的靈長類，氪星人性交時更接近大型貓科動物。在短暫的時間內射精，然後一天重複交配個好幾次。"

克拉克有些困窘的說道。

"當然這樣麻煩且耗時的模式已經被人工生殖系統取代，在我爸媽那一輩的氪星居民，他們寧願花更多時間在'有意義'的工作上。"

"嗯......是這樣啊。"

一臉認真的思考，卻任由股間精液隨意流下。沉溺於蝙蝠資訊更新的布魯斯此刻渾然不覺自己在對方眼中是如何性感。

"所以我們接下來要五分鐘來一發，然後持續做上一天 ? "

"布...布魯斯 ! "

系統顯示 : 超人血槽已空。

被徹底勾起好奇心與挑戰慾-簡稱作死模式全開-的布魯斯此刻再次躺下，朝對方毫不掩飾的張開雙腿，露出發紅的，仍一滴一滴流出白濁的小穴。

修長的雙腿輪流挑逗對方沉甸甸的陰囊，往上拂過腫脹發紫的陰莖，一路沿著人魚線掠過乳頭，最終如同捕獲獵物的蜘蛛般將克拉克納入雙腿之間那個極樂的所在。

"來吧，我的氪星貓貓。" 他輕咬著對方的耳垂，用那能掰彎全美男性的聲音說著。

在克拉克第八次射精時，布魯斯也終於將蓄積已久的種子噴灑而出。被射了太多次的後穴早就泥濘不堪，靠著對方足夠巨大的尺寸和膨起的蕈狀頭部才不至於在每次抽出時滑落。

他幾乎可以聽到那些被硬生生擠出去的精液聲響。自己的肚子就像個裝滿水的水球，每次抽插都會從那無法閉合的小孔流出些什麼。這種感覺很羞恥，卻又無限放大了正與異種交配的刺激感。

身為在場唯一人類，大宅主臥那上好的床單幾乎因從布魯斯身上流下的各式液體而濕透。

無所不能的氪星人甚至差點因此握不住男友滑溜的臀部。

但也不是一切都如同成人片裡那樣的順利。

有些已然乾涸的精斑就這樣緊緊黏在哥譚人傷痕累累的肌膚上，形成一道怪異的癢感。想全身心投入性愛布魯斯發覺自己越來越常被那些來自大腿內側，或什麼其他部位的癢癢打斷。

有一瞬間，世界上最偉大的偵探甚至想起那些可憐的女孩兒-或男孩兒-因為對精液過敏而不幸消殞於愛人的懷中。

他再次推了推身上努力耕耘的傢伙。

"去拿條濕毛巾。"

克拉克困惑抬頭，同時仍努力不懈的模樣讓布魯斯想起結紮前的艾斯。

"先清理一下，不然乾掉之後很麻煩。" 對於努力運動後還要說這麼多話，布魯斯顯得有些不耐。

"哦，是指這些嗎 ? "

有時最佳拍檔間也無法理解彼此的邏輯。

克拉克直接用舌頭舔掉那些累積在穴口附近，以及鼠蹊部的精斑。

粗糙舌苔帶來刺激感更加難以忍受，布魯斯忍不住扭動並咯咯笑著，像條靈活的泥鰍一般躲避對方攻擊。

"走開 ! 狗狗，你這樣我根本沒辦法硬起來。" 

"哦是嗎 ? "

六尺三吋高的外星人此刻撒嬌似的邊舔邊用鼻子嗅聞著，像隻真正的狗勾，一路從男友胯下爬到枕邊。

他學了一聲狗叫。

"汪嗚。還滿意氪星狗狗嗎 ? " 克拉克用鼻子蹭了蹭對方。

布魯斯傻笑著推開對方。

"蝙蝠俠可是貓派的。"

"那我們繼續交配吧。"

"壞貓貓~"

END

**Author's Note:**

> 趕在十二點前發，祝自己生日快樂www(跟提寶同一天生日超值得炫耀的好嗎)  
> 願望是成為一輩子的DC粉>///<


End file.
